otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - October 2006
MONCRIEF RETURNS - VOWS REVENGE Posted By: Darkeye Lockjaw Article: OCT06-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Oct 01 11:39:08 3006 NEW ENAJ, Sivad -- Paul Moncrief has returned, promising an end to the Sivadian monarchy, eyewitnesses report.Eyewitness accounts identify the former First Councillor, who escaped the hangman's noose in early August, as the cause of Thursday' nights disturbance at the Black and White Tavern in Grand Enaj.Moncrief entered the tavern with five armed men who held the restaurant -- including Sivadian politicos Andrew Long and Dame Amanda Ramlan -- at gunpoint. "Tell the King to enjoy the last few months of his reign," he told Ramlan.Long and a retired member of the Royal Navy both attempted to disarm Moncrief and his men, but were shot for their efforts. Though they failed to disarm the convicted terrorist, they succeeded in getting an alarm to SHIELD, eyewitnesses said. One eyewitness said Moncrief's men barricaded the door immediately, and shortly after escaped "in a flash of light" before SHIELD could break in.Long and the former sailor, Ailith Logres, are injured but alive. The rest of the restaurant patrons were physically unharmed. Moncrief's current whereabouts are still unknown./Leodhais Chaloux, reporting for INN/ Civil Unrest At Jasper Point? Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Oct 01 12:53:36 3006 The early evening peace of Jasper Point was shattered by gun shots and shouts from an angry mob that amassed outside of a house. For roughly twelve hours, choas ruled the streets of Jasper Point. Disgruntled residents set fire to cars, torched houses and looted shopfronts in the township of Jasper Point. The rioting reached as far as the docks, with panicked people forcing their way onto the ferry and taking the crew and Captain captive, then later released them unharmed near Greenville Harbour. The man alleged responsible for this, has been described as a man standing at roughly 5'7" tall, green eyes with rust coloured hair, reported to be wearing a bomber style leather jacket, with an arm patch that reads 'SPD.' The violence was reported to have started outside of the now smouldering ruins of 42 Fisherman Street, when concerned locals noticed the NLM leaving the area. What happened next, is completely strange and can not be properly explained. As two NLM militia members left the house and pursued a man and a woman, they weren't greeted by thanks or anything else. As two NLM militia members left the house and pursued a man and a woman, they weren't greeted by thanks or anything else. But instead the mob made slurs against the Seale administration and the current leadership of the militia. While many of the roiters did decline to comment, a man who did not wish to be named by the media stated; "Wella, yah know what it's like, don'cha? Yer got people smashing things up and burning stuff... There was a bit of burning of stuff and things. Didna see what start'd it... Just kinda happened, yah know? Came out the front door and their's a forming mob in the street." INN has obtained photographs of the violence indicating the severity of the situation." This is INN's Jessica Whitening from chilly Jasper Point Harbour. Racial Tensions Scare Tourists Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-3 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Oct 02 19:24:41 3006 U-2, Ungstir. The usually hustle and bustle landing cavern of U-2 was shaken after a mob formed to denounce the the Kamir. The transistion period of third to first shift is usually a busy time in the Ungstir Landing cavern. But during this busy time, two rockhopper loads of prospectors came into land and that is about the time that things took a turn for the worse. Anti-Kamir slurs were made towards the crew of the GMF Athena and several bystanders. It didn't take long before the group of a half a dozen prospectors started to turn into a mob of anti-Kamir supporters. The crew and bystander near the GMF Athena were forced onto the ship by Anti-Kamir supporters, which subsequently fled the scene. The local Komissars clashed with the anti-Kamir supporters in an attempt to make the mob disband. Some of the more fanatical Anti-Kamir supporters remained after repeated calls from the Komissars to disband and return to their homes. A Sergei Bykvosk was taken into custody and is expected to face the citizen's commitee later this week. G'ahnli Vacationers Offered Discounted Excursions Posted By: Fishbreath Article: OCT06-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Wed Oct 04 18:23:41 3006 The increasing unrest at some of the Orion Arm's biggest tourist destinations prompted a Wednesday morning announcement by a coalition of major G'ahnli travel agencies. The announcement noted that, while a less popular destination than New Luna or Sivad, G'ahnlo offers a wide variety of entertainment options, from scuba diving around the planet's undersea mountains to gambling at the exclusive casinos located in the entertainment districts of many subcities."To offer travelers the best experience possible," the press release read, "the members of the Tourism Coalition of G'ahnlo have decided to offer discounts of up to thirty-five percent on our travel packages, which include transportation to and from G'ahnlo from your home planet, lodging, and entertainment options to fill your entire stay."The stock prices of G'ahnli resorts and travel agencies rose on the news. Analysts expect a strong third quarter for the G'ahnli tourism industry.- Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Culture Watch: Demaria Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Thu Oct 05 09:23:25 3006 An unlikely duo teamed up to perform to a crowd in the Velvet Cushion earlier today. Gearclaw Whitetip Clearsong of the Demarian Militia and Brandon McDowell, a travelling Martian musician, started off by singing songs from their respective back grounds. Gearclaw Gearsong started with a traditional Demarian song, that was sung in Demarese and reflected upon the values on the Demarian people. Mr Mcdowell sung a traditional piece that revolved around the 'Outbackers' and the trials of an exile trying to fit into Modern Martian society. The duo finished up by singing an ancient Earth song, which recieved general postives results from the crowd who attended the function. Miss Longjaw Desertwander was reported to have said; "This combination of different cultures could possibly pave the way for similar cultural events in the future, and hopefully to a larger scale." Some of the locals seem to agree, though there have been some bad reports from some traditionalists. This is Rustpaw Scoopchaser for INN, proudly covering the culture report from Demaria. Blood On The Landing Pad! Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Oct 07 06:52:53 3006 Just after midday, a violent scene unfolded on the Greenville landing pad at New Luna leaving nine men dead, four in NLM custody and one NLM Militia member in a critical condition. NLM Militia forces were doing a routine patrol when several unmarked vehicles approached. This is about the time that things took a turn for the worse. There were calls from both the unknown opposition and from NLM forces for the other side to stand down. Neither side complied and shots were fired, leaving an unnamed NLM soldier in the hospital in a critical condition. Four men of the unknown forces, who were knocked unconscious through heat exhaustion are being detained for medical treatment in Winston Hospital under NLM custody, whilst the nine dead men were repelled by NLM forces and the IND Red Dragoon and shot during their attempted escape. Once again, this is Jessica Whitening, covering the news as it breaks from New Luna. Eye On Fashion: New Luna Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Oct 07 06:58:36 3006 Usually military uniforms are rather dull affairs, that lack any taste of fashion, what so ever. But the New Luna Militia has turned this belief upside down. Through out the day, members from the NLM's Hancock Station have been spied wearing something unusual. Instead of their bland midnight blue shirts, grey trousers and last season tiger stripe camouflage clothing, they've added a splash of colour to their uniforms. Their solution? Glitter. That's right, glitter appears to be the hottest new fashion for today's fashion conscious soldier. Metallic blue, silver, purple and gold have all made an appearance on the uniforms, though their use in combat has yet to be observed. Michel Costello for INN's Eye on Fashion. New Organisation Claims Responsibility Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Oct 07 08:06:48 3006 A previously unknown organisation, calling itself the People's Army of New Luna or P.A.N.L. has claimed responsibility for the recent attacks on the New Luna government and people. In a cryptic transmission, a man only identified as President Hart commented on the current situation; "People of New Luna, it saddens me to carry out our mission in such a hostile fashion. I am deeply sorry that those men lost their lives, and I'm deeply sorry that the NLM member who was injured. They were given a warning to lower their weapons, but they acted in a hostile and threatening manner. We simply wanted to discuss certain terms with them, with the possible chance of integration. I, nor the People's Army of New Luna are blood thirsty, despite how they (the NL Government) portray us and as we've been shown in the media and we know that we may have to do some drastic things to cause these current government to crumble, and at some points we will be forced to do so." The man who has only been referred to as President Hart continued onto say; "To help the planet get a fresh start. We have men in charge who cling to Luna as if it was still their home. But alas, Luna is lost to us at the moment. At this rate, it will be lost to us in the future and forever more. I may seem extreme in some of the actions, but the P.A.N.L. has set up make shift medical clinics in Jasper Point and managed to arrange money for us to hire the doctors. We are not the villains here, but we are seeking equality for all. Though we set this warning towards the NLM and the Watchers, if we catch any of you on Jasper Point, our land; capture is imminent. You have worn out your welcome here, caused problems and incited riots," There have been no other communication from the high land site outside of Jasper Point. Jessica Whitening for INN. Governor Responds to P.A.N.L Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: OCT06-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Oct 08 00:04:58 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - New Luna Governor Eldridge Seale had a message for the People's Army of New Luna Saturday night: "We do not negotiate with terrorists."Speaking at a brief press conference near his home in Greenville, Seale outlined the New Luna Government's resolve at rooting out the P.A.N.L., and "bringing their leadership to trial for their crimes against New Luna." "Jasper Point accepted our governmental charter five years ago, and it will be bound to that charter," he said. "The calculated, brutal murder of Councillor Fawkes and the bald-faced treason being displayed by the P.A.N.L. is unacceptable, and it will be met by overwhelming force and defeated. Rational beings do not seek equality through murder and anarchy, but through diplomacy, enlightenment, and peaceful struggle. They have chosen the path of the murderer and the terrorist, and have thus chosen their own fates." Officials confirm: Ritter lives! Posted By: Brody Article: OCT06-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Oct 08 19:51:44 3006 NEW PARIS, LA TERRE - The man who emerged from the temporal rift on La Terre late last month is, in fact, Bartholomew Ritter.What's still vexing, New Paris authorities say, is that the former governor who blew up his own world to smite the Lem'ing invasion doesn't seem to believe that what he's now experiencing is real."He is convinced that he has been captured by the Lem'ing and that this is all just some sort of elaborate simulation they're inflicting on him as a prisoner," city psychologist Marvin Hemmelman told INN.Once Ritter is medically cleared, authorities plan to officially charge him with mass murder for the destruction of La Terre. Another criminal caught! Posted By: Hammer Article: OCT06-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Tue Oct 10 17:57:58 3006 It would seem that the La Terre defense force has had a string of luck recently, with the capture of Ritter, and now, John Allen Wiendrbac. The man was a suspect in a high-profile case and on the most wanted list for sometime, and was picked up on the Midnight Runner as of late yesterday night, thanks to the brave actions of one Andrew Long, who alerted local authorities of the man's presence.The suspect was transported to the local jail for processing and impeding trial.This is Allen Moocoh, reporting for Inn, from La Terre. Thank you. Grisly Find In Perseverance Orbit Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-12 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Oct 19 11:16:43 3006 The inner Perseverance System, traveled by prospectors and often a meeting place for smugglers exchanging goods. Instead of discovering a smuggling operation in progress, the Ungstiri Militia found a frozen body in a space suit, drifting. At the commencement of the third shift, the crew of the UMC Zayatz found the gruesome scene of a female in a sabotaged space suit. The body was later identified as a Lunite female by the name of Callie Free, a petty criminal known to frequent Tomin Kora and U-999. Found floating in an area best described as no-man's land, it sparked the search for a missing Rockhopper, but after a thorough search of the surrounding area, and with no missing reports filed, the Ungstiri Militia ruled that the death of Miss Free involved foul play. No officials were available to comment. Sivad Preparing for Attack? Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: OCT06-13 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Oct 21 19:42:56 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - A source close to the New Luna Militia has reported today that the Sivadian invasion has begun. The source, who requested to remain anonymous, reported that on Tuesday night, a Sivadian Tornado-Class Destroyer touched down in Greenville, depositing several dark-clad men and picking up a male humanoid with black, curly hair before departing again. With P.A.N.L. seeming to have thrown the New Luna Militia into disarray, it seems that Sivad has decided this is the perfect time for an invasion. Will war be next? -Nancy Flash, E!RN News. G'ahnlo Urges Caution Disclosure On New Lunite 'Incident' Posted By: Fishbreath Article: OCT06-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sat Oct 21 20:09:09 3006 Ulbahno Subcity (G'AHNLO) - The Commerce Council of G'ahnlo issued a statement this evening urging Sivad and New Luna to proceed cautiously in the aftermath of a Royal Naval Service landing in Greenville."The Commerce Council and G'ahnlo as a whole have established mutually profitable relationships with New Luna, and have a vested interest in maintaining stability and security there. The waters surrounding the incident in question are cloudy, but the Commerce Council sees benefit in reminding Sivad that undue interference with G'ahnlo's trading partners may result in economic penalties," the release declared, continuing to explain that the Commerce Council has no reason to suspect Sivad of such interference 'at the present time'."There is possible profit for all parties involved in a free and open discussion of the incident. As such, the Commerce Council extends a formal invitation to New Lunite and Sivadian representatives, to discuss the RNS destroyer's mission and purpose in landing without permission on sovereign New Lunite territory, and to affirm their commitment to peace and profit in the Orion Arm."G'ahnli leaders were unavailable for comment. The G'ahnlo Financial Market Average, rising in recent weeks with rising economic indicators, fell two percent on the news.- Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent NLM Steps Up Planetary Security Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Oct 22 19:09:45 3006 The New Luna Militia has increased customs searches for ships flying to its one operating landing pad at Greenville, a Militia spokesman said. All incoming ship traffic will be challenged to present manifests and registry data as usual, said Militia spokesman Lt. Jameson Bradley, but there is an added layer of security: selected ships will be redirected to another location for a full search before landing, in addition to the random inspections by customs officials which is a standard procedure for many spaceports. "After instances of compromised security, it has become apparent that these inspections are necessary for the safety of New Luna's citizens," Bradley said. "We are committed to the safety and security of this planet, and will do whatever it takes to keep New Lunites safe. This is an unfortunate but necessary step in that commitment." Bradley added that Militia personnel have been instructed not to accept noncompliance with their requests to stop and prepare for search, but to treat ship crews and captains with respect and consideration. He denied to comment on the recent reports of a Sivadian ship of war allegedly conducting operations on New Luna, nor on rumors of a civilian vessel that was allegedly disabled and tugged to Hancock Station by Militia fighters several weeks ago. Admiralty Removes Ship Commander Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT06-16 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Oct 22 21:05:18 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Admiralty has reportedly relieved a ship commander in response to the recent diplomatic flap over a landing on New Luna.The officer, whose name was not released, was removed from command so that the Admiralty could "investigate an unauthorized planetary landing." No official comment was made, but sources within the Naval Command indicated that the ship involved was the one that allegedly landed on New Luna.10 Dorling Street declined to comment on the story, saying only that the incident was under investigation, and that any indication of Sivadian hostility was "preposterous."/SBS Staff/ Royal Sivad Trust Schedules Gala Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT06-17 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Oct 23 09:15:35 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Royal Sivad Trust has announced that it will be hosting the gala re-opening of the Tralis-Andrews Museum of Sivadian History in Enaj on 28 October 3006 at 6 o'clock in the evening.The Tralis-Andrews museum has been closed for almost two years while renovations were under way. The multi-million yojj-sterling expansion project included the construction of a new treasury that will display the original Sivadian crown jewels, recovered from the bottom of the Naeco ocean in 3004.The gala, a white tie affair, will be attended by His Majesty as well as by members of the Council of Equals. Security is expected to be tight, given recent threats to the King by Paul Moncrief. SHIELD will be closing off the entirety of Cobb Square during the celebration./Neville McNamara, SBS/ P.A.N.L. Reveals N.L.M. Deserters In Its Ranks Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Thu Oct 26 01:17:22 3006 The infamous People's Army of New Luna, also know as the P.A.N.L. has acknowledged that they have opened their doors to those who wish to join their ranks and leave the New Luna Militia behind and the current New Luna Government behind. They have been reported to have had a small number of soldiers, defecting with their weapons and equipment, to their cause. This does provide the People's Army of New Luna with expierenced hands and some expensive military grade equipment. While the exact numbers are unknown, there are reports of members of the NLM stationed at Greenville, New Luna, failing to return from their posts after time off duty or simply going missing during their shifts. This is Brett Harman for INN. P.A.N.L. Reports Capture Of N.L.M. Agents Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Thu Oct 26 13:55:31 3006 During a recent communications hack on New Luna, the People's Army of New Luna has announced the capture of two New Luna Militia Intelligence Agents. While no names have been released, or even reports on their current health, the P.A.N.L. are issuing assurances to family, that no harm will come to these detainees during this period of hostility. A disguised voice, reported to be that of the self proclaimed 'President' Hart, stated; "We are certainly sorry that we had to detain these members of the New Lunite population. Unlike that apparent lackey Militia of Governor Seale's, we are not in the habit of abducting civilians, and using cruel and unsavory methods of gaining false confessions. We, as we always have, are acting in the best interests of New Luna and her people." While no further comment has been made, several families have come forward to claim that it is there missing loved ones that have been captured by the People's Army of New Luna. Reporting from Jasper Point, this is Brett Harman for INN. N.L.M. Brigadier General Speaks Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: new luna Reported At: Thu Oct 26 19:51:33 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA. Jeff Ryan, Brigadier General of New Luna Militia and Commanding Officer of Hancock Station was interviewed earlier today by local INN correspondent, when questioned about P.A.N.L. the Brigadier responded, "These people claim to be the people's army. The Militia are the only real army of the people. We've managed to put together a team of dedicated individuals from all walks of life and all the races of those populating our planet." When asked to elaborate on his thoughts of P.A.N.L and their recent abductions, the murders and defections he said, "It's easy to buy into their propoganda, but their actions are those of /real/ terrorists. They seem to be more about power than about any real agenda. Until this situation started the standard of living, the freedoms and the rights of any sentient on New Luna was as good if not better than anywhere else on the Orion Arm. By creating a security problem without just cause, they're forcing the Militia into a corner. Soon we /are/ going to start having to crack down on personal freedoms and perhaps even turning the population centers of New Luna into little more than armed camps. But that's only because /they/ are forcing us into this situation. It's not and has never been our wish. Freedom City, Greenville and all the other cities, towns and villages of this planet have known relative freedom until recently. P.A.N.L. are creating an atmosphere of paranoia and distrust. If this escalates it's thanks to them and not us." When asked to comment on the difference between his time as a 'freedom fighter' on Luna and the battle P.A.N.L. are fighting now he added, "We were taken over by a hostile force. This is a domestic matter and not one I want to see escalate into civil war. If they have grievances, they have to keep it on a political level. Violence is a last resort, and despite what people think they know about me, it's something I've always used when I've run out of other options. I haven't seen P.A.N.L. try anything else." Ship Lost At Sea Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Oct 30 17:52:20 3006 Deepcrest Island, New Luna. At 9AM yesterday morning, the NLS Stradbroke, a coastal freighter, was reported to have been lost at sea, with all hands. Flyovers and a surface search of merchant and civilian vessels have been unable to locate the stricken vessel and no wreckage has been recovered at the moment. The keel for the vessel was laid in 3002, with the final touches being done in 3003. The vessel was then in dry docks at Port Cristallo, New Luna, where it under went an extensive refit in early 3006. The ship came out of refit a month ago, this time bearing larger crew quarters to allow for a larger crew compliment of around fourty five persons, and a small passenger quarters was fitted, too. It is believed that former Sivadian Diplomat Juss Briant, who retired from interstellar politics in mid 3006, and his pregnant fiance Charlie Tague, were passengers on the ship. More as it comes available. Search For Missing Coastal Freighter Continues Posted By: Keller Article: OCT06-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Oct 30 20:06:15 3006 The search for the sunken Coastal Freighter, the NLS Stradbroke, is in danger of being called off due to rough weather. All hands are still being considered lost at sea. A single life bouy marker attached to a life raft, belonging to the NLS Stradbroke has been located 20 nautical miles from where the ship was believed to go down, though no crew or passengers of the ship have been located at this point in time. The owner of the ship has declined to comment at this point in time. We also wish to extend an apology to Poseidon Shipwrights for our mistake from the earlier article in regards to the NLS Stradbroke and the dry docks she was put in for refit. The Poseidon Offices and dry docks are located in Greenville, as opposed to Porto Cristallo, which was quoted. This is INN's Brett Harman report from Greenville, New Luna. Category:News